CL Poems
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: A series of poems I am working on for each of the five couples in my friends' and my CL universe and their adventures in Lyoko. Rated K, but the rating may go up. FINALLY, 'My Love', the promised poem from Jeremy to Aelita, is up!
1. U' and 'S'

Okay, these are some of the first serious poems I have ever written. I have written poetry before, but mostly it was for school, like the poetry project we had to do last year in English... _shudders... _I'm okay now. I really like poetry, but I like it better when I don't have to write it. Anyway, I will take requests, and suggestions, those of you that have read some of my CL stories. This poem may well show up in a later story. Please review, as this is the first poem I have ever posted.

* * *

**'U' and 'S'**

_A poem by Odd Della-Robia to Mary-Jane Clark_

'U' and 'S'

For me, these two simple letters

Mean a million different things

'U' and 'S'

The initials of my best friend, Ulrich Stern

The abbreviation of the country I am from, the United States

'U' and 'S'

Two simple letters that, when put together,

Mean many, many things

'U' and 'S'

The letters that describe 'us',

You and me

'U' and 'S'

The letters that describe 'U',

My **_S_**weetheart

'U' and 'S'

Two letters standing for words that describe my love for you,

**_U_**nwavering and **_S_**teadfast

'U' and 'S'

Two simple letters that, when put together,

Mean the most important things.

* * *

Okay, peoples, please drop a review, and while this is mostly for couples from my friends' and my universe, I suppose I might consider doing one for... OddSissi, for example... I really don't wanna write that though, but if I geta request for one, I guess I could. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chappie will have a random dedication made to one lucky person who reviews on this first poem! Dedication will be decided by a draw from the hat!


	2. Since the Moment That I Met You

Okay, it didn't take as long to write this as I thought it would, so here is the latest addition to my collection. Look for a Jeremy-to-Aelita poem coming soon! It's entitled _Today_, and is probably almost halfway done already! This one is dedicated to Amaherst, the one who requested it. A '-' indicates the separation of a stanza.

* * *

Since the Moment That I Met You

A poem from Ulrich to Yumi

It's not always easy to say this,

But you've become a part of me,

And every time I close my eyes,

It's only you I see.

-

You have entranced my heart and mind

Since the moment that we met,

And I know that special moment

Shall be one I'll ne'er forget.

-

Your face is like an angel's,

Your hair as black as pitch,

And though I've only average wealth,

Since I have you, I'm rich.

-

And even when I feel quite sad

And truly am depressed,

It only takes the thought of you

To put my mind at rest.

-

These feelings that I have for you

Shall never go away.

The mere thought of seeing you makes this

A great and wondrous day.

-

Your beauty's unmatched by any,

Unrivalled is your wit.

You give me hope and strength and thus

I never want to quit.

-

My heart cries out when you're in grief,

And leaps when you are glad;

It laughs with you when you're amused,

And seethes when you are mad.

-

My heart's aflutter when you're near

And stops beating when you're not,

And since that moment when we met,

It's only you I've sought.

-

Since the moment that I met you,

I knew we were meant to be;

That one day we'd be joined as one,

As spouses, you and me.

-

So now I stand here ready

To fulfill my destiny.

My love for you shall never fail,

My darling, sweet Yumi.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it, the next one should be up within the next week or so, I'd say by next Sunday, not this Sunday, but the Sunday after. Please leave a review on your way out! 


	3. Lyoko Buds Forever

Author's note: Okay, I know this isn't the poem I promised, but I thought I would go ahead and post this one since it was done, and the other one is going to take a lot longer than I'd expected to finish. I also needed to address an issue, since I can't post an author's note. **_PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!_** I have received a review where someone more or less accused me of copying, for the Ulrich2Yumi poem, the poem that Ulrich wrote for Yumi in the episode, 'St. Valentines' Day'. I want it to be known _for the record_ that I will _never_ claim something to be mine that I did not write. In fact, if I were to find that I had inadvertently written a story that was practically word for word in the ideas for the story, when I had never seen that story before, I would first check the date on the story I was accused on plagiarizing against, and then, if it checked out, I would delete my story from this site. I want it to also be known that all of the poems on here are _completely_ original! Thank you for reading!

* * *

LYOKO BUDS FOREVER!

-

Nothing more than a band of friends,

The fight for Lyoko never ends,

And though the fight may bend our friendships,

Our love for each other mends our relationships.

-

And although every silly thing that Odd quips

Will test and try our relationships,

We know he cares for each one of us,

And so, over his teasing, we won't make a fuss.

-

Jeremy knows enough for us all-

When we need homework help, we know who to call.

He works so hard on Aelita's antivirus,

We know that for her he is truly desirous.

-

Aelita's a special member of the team,

And when she looks at Jeremy, her eyes are agleam.

Each of us love her with all of our heart,

And if she were to leave us, our lives would fall apart.

-

Yumi's Japanese, a neat addition to the group,

She adds variety and style to our little troop.

She's a very special person, and we all know this is true,

And if Ulrich were to lose her, he would soon be very blue.

-

Ulrich's more the silent type, though none of us really mind;

His father's really strict if he ever falls behind.

Yumi has her eye on him and he returns her love,

He knows that she is special, and a gift from high above.

-

And so, you can see, we all love one another;

We care for each other like sisters and brothers.

We share a special bond, and we all are best friends,

And we'll stick with each other- we'll be friends till the end!

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I honestly didn't expect to get that many reviews on only two poems! And POEMS, nonetheless! The next one WILL be the J2A poem, and it will sort of be the style of poetry called a narrative. For those of you that don't know, that is a poem that tells a story. In a way, it will be an epic, at least for me! It's the longest poem I have ever written! I have to go now! Bye!


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm failing one of my classes and the rule is no posting until I get that grade up. I have to have the grade up to a 78 by March 19 to pass the class so I don't have to do summer school. I will update this summer, I promise, if I managed to pass the class, and I can find out by asking my teacher. See you all then!


	5. My Love

Okay, it's been a LONG time, but I finally gave up on the original poem from Jeremy to Aelita, it was VERY long. I may yet post it. But I have to post it first. Up next will be a poem from one of my OC's to another of my OC's. If you have read my stories, you might know who they both are, I'm not sure.

I have just started school, so it may be a long time before my next update. Sorry for not having been as faithful... but I'm taking a creative writing class, so I should be able to work on some of my stories if I complete my work in there. We'll see! In the meantime, please enjoy "My Love", a poem from Jeremy to Aelita!

Oh, and please check out my account on deviantArt! It has a few pieces of art on there as well as a few pieces that are not fanfiction so I can't post them here!

* * *

My Love- Jeremy to Aelita

-

My love is like an ever-shining star,

That shines in the darkest parts of the night,

And fills my life with joy and light.

-

My love is the sound of the ocean,

Soft and soothing to my ears,

Soothing me and dimming my fears.

-

My love is like the graceful swan,

Beautiful and innocent,

And ever so elegant.

-

My love is a flower,

Soft and nice and oh-so-sweet,

And I was lucky her to meet.

-

My love is like a rainbow,

Colorful after the rain,

Giving me comfort when I am in pain.

-

My love is a beauty,

Witty and happy and kind,

And I am glad that she is mine.

-

My love is Aelita.

* * *

Okay, it may be a while before my next poem, so please, leave a review! If I get ten reviews on this poem, I will be SURE to update within a month... assuming that my classes will let me! If not, I'll update sometime in the next 2 months, guaranteed. My best friend wrote part of the next poem, I just need to add more! See you then!


End file.
